Text Messages, A Shower, and Mini Golf
by lonniek
Summary: A three part drabble for one of my friends, whose name is Abby, in which Darren has had a very long day of shooting and needs a buddy to talk to. AU with the CAST of Glee. Darren Criss/Abby. :  Feel free to replace her name with yours.
1. Text Messages

**Author's Note:** This is Glee AU with the _cast_ of Glee. It's something I'm writing for a friend, whose name is Abby. This is mostly drabble, but it's all in good fun.

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Darren

Abbers! Are you doing anything today? Just got done shooting, and I need major break time.

Darren's phone sent the message and he tucked it away in the back pocket of his jeans. He chuckled, knowing what at least half of her response would be. She hated Abbers, but sometimes, and Darren was willing to go to court to defend himself, being silly was absolutely necessary. As he walked toward his trailer, calling goodbyes to his cast members and shooting a look at Chris Colfer that begged the man to call him later, he sighed and wished that he could figure out exactly what he wanted to do.

Sure, coming out as bisexual hadn't been that big of a deal. Nobody had really questioned it, and Chris had been far more than helpful in the realm of experience. And it wasn't that sleeping with Chris wasn't wonderful; it was. It was just…not enough.

Irritated, Darren slammed the door to his trailer and flopped onto his bed, taking five deep breaths before pulling his wallet out of his pocket and looking at the picture he'd printed out. He smiled as he straightened it out, then sighed. Again. He'd met Abby during one of his and Chris' internet adventures. He hadn't meant to actually be interested in her, but after much nudging, he was talking to her, and then he had her number. It wasn't soon after that, that they were calling, hanging out, laughing. People mistook them for a couple when they were out together. Darren rolled over and started to run his hand through his hair, only stopping when he realized that his hair was practically cemented to his head for Blaine.

"Could this day get any worse?" he yelled upward, shaking his fist toward the ceiling of his trailer. His answer buzzed in his butt pocket, and Darren rolled over to fish it out, annoyed when the phone kept buzzing. "What?" he practically snarled into the phone, not bothering to check and see who was on the other line.

"Jesus, Darren."

"Abby! Abby." Darren winced. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I just…"

"Bad day?"

"You don't want to know."

Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head, then tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She'd been waiting for him to text her, but not waiting in the "I'm super desperate for your company" way. It was more just a "I was wondering when you would finally get bored and text me" sort of thing. Right? "Then why'd you text? And you know I hate it when you call me that."

"I know. But I was just…can I come over?"

There was silence on the other line, and then a large clatter. Darren assumed that she'd simply dropped her phone, and that was when he realized that, _oh_, he'd never asked if he could come over before.

Abby was busy trying to convince herself that he _must_ have been joking, but when silence set in, her hand froze, and the phone slipped and crashed to the floor. He was serious. Oh my God. Darren. At her house. "Shit," she squeaked, and then rushed to pick up the phone. "Darren?"

He chuckled. "Yep, still here, Abbers."

"Don't fucking call me that if you want to be allowed to come over."

Darren quickly backtracked, and threw his best puppy dog pout into the phone that he could muster. "I'm sorry. I promise, I'll never call you that again. It'll be like Voldermort, I swear. It's the nickname that must not be used, tada! Please? Please?" Jesus, how could he do that? He could just go from serious to playful, and it hardly took any work.

"Okay, okay, Jesus, you can come over. I'll text you my address?" Abby tried to sound cool on the phone, like she wasn't about to just have Darren Criss over at her house, to hang out and relax, just with her. Right, that was not the way to go if she was going to focus on this conversation. She missed what Darren said next, and pinked in the cheeks when he called "helloooo" into the phone. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, that sounds good."

"Great," Abby rushed, anxious to hang up and try to get her house into some kind of working order before he came over. "I'll see you soon."

"Abby, wait," came Darren's voice from the receiver, and she paused, then put the phone back to her ear. She could practically hear the blush in the man's voice as he asked his favor.

"I still look like Blaine. Do you…I mean, can I use your shower?" Abby paused, then laughed, and then had to sit down to keep from falling over. "Abby?" he ventured when Darren could hear her start to hyperventilate over the phone.

"Yeah, Darren, you can use the shower." The phone clicked, and Abby looked at it, incredulous. This machine had not only allowed her to have Darren over, but now he was _showering_ at her house? She chuckled and flopped against the couch, promising herself at least a moment to savor what had just happened.

"I love you, Wizard God."


	2. A Shower

Exactly forty two minutes and eleven seconds later, there was a knock on the door. And twenty three seconds later, when Abby pulled her headphones out of her ears to make sure that she'd actually heard the door, the doorbell rang. She squeaked, then smoothed down the front of her shirt as she rushed to the front door. She paused by the mirror, making sure that her hair wasn't entirely screwed up from a rushed cleaning job. "Coming," she called, and then put on her best "guest welcoming" smile before she opened the door.

When she did, however, the fake smile faltered and turned into something softer, something that was real, but that didn't need a name. "Darren," she whispered, and then she was hugging him. It caught the man by surprise, the cannon of blonde hair headed straight for his chest, but after stabilizing himself, he hugged her back, his arms coming up to stroke her back. "I missed you." She could feel Darren's smile without having to look at him, and it was clear that he'd missed her too.

"I haven't hung out with you in like…two months."

"You think I don't know that?" she teased, pulling away from the hug and inviting the man inside before one of the stupid boys on her street decided to tease her for being in love with a celebrity. Once she had the door closed, she discreetly took down the calendar by the door, which clearly showed that Darren hadn't hung out with her in two months, a week, and four days. She paused for a moment to watch the helmet of hair receding further into the house, and then let her eyes slip just for a moment, so that she was staring at his ass. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with that. And God, what an _ass_ it was.

"Abby, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Abby blinked, and Darren was inches away from her face. He'd managed to contort himself so that his face was upside down. He was looking at her with a scrunched up frown, and she snorted, then realized that Darren Criss was breathing air that was less than a foot away from her own. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I, uh, spaced out for a second."

"You do that a lot," he commented, straightening and rolling his shoulders back. Abby had to force herself not to look at his Adam's apple as he swallowed, or at the rest of his throat, which was just as equally inviting as the rest of him, and—"Can I have a tour?"

Abby paused for a moment, trying to remember if she'd recently cleaned out her room. There was the Darren Criss dedication wall, but that wasn't too embarrassing, and if she claimed that it was just dirty, there would be no need to go into her room at all. Plan in mind, Abby nodded, her smile coming back full force. "Of course. The grand finale will be the…shower, right?" Where Darren would strip, and, well, shower. He would use her shampoo in his hair, and the water would drip down his chin, and there would be suds that would travel down his back, maybe down into the crevice of his hipbones that meant nothing other than—

"Awesome! You have no idea how badly I need a shower right now." Abby didn't bother responding this time, and simply looped her arm through his and walked him into the dining room.

Through the tour, Darren was mostly quiet, offering his opinion on this knick-knack or that, asking why Abby's parents had thought to put it here instead of over there, where it would really "open up the space." He'd used that phrase twice before Abby turned to him and asked him if he was taking lessons on interior decorating. They'd both deteriorated into a fit of laughter, and slowly made their way upstairs. The entire time, Abby was dreading the fact that they were getting closer and closer to her room, and was trying valiantly to show him behind every door _except_ the one that led to her nerd hovel.

Eventually, though, they arrived, and Abby turned to issue the excuse she'd rehearsed in her mind, only to find that it had disappeared, probably somewhere between watching Darren's ass and thinking about him in the shower. "Wait, Darren, don't—"

But Darren was already opening the door and walking inside. The first thing that he would see would be the wall of Harry Potter paraphernalia, but after that, there was the Blaine and Darren Criss wall. "Okay, just kill me now, please, Darren. But this was all before I knew who you were, and you can't get mad at me, or if you are, please just get mad at me now and leave and I swear—"

Abby's babbling was cut off by a pair of warm lips against her own, and when they were accompanied by a pair of strong arms around her back, she realized exactly what was going on. Darren had silenced her. With a kiss. Darren Criss was kissing her. Abby blinked, and then her eyelids fluttered for a moment before her brain finally shut off and let her enjoy it.

When all the tension was gone from Abby's body, Darren's lips slowly parted and pulled away from her before turning upward into a half-smile. "You babble." She opened her mouth to apologize, but was silenced with another kiss. "I like it. I babble too."

"I know." They sat in silence for a moment, holding each other and staring at the shrine to different things that made up Abby's room. Abby laughed first, but Darren quickly followed suit until they were laughing too hard to hold onto each other anymore, reduced to piles of bone and flesh sitting in the entryway to the room. After about five minutes, Abby took a deep breath and could speak again, wiping her eyes.

"Do you…you still look like Blaine," she started, the name starting another fit of giggles as Darren reached up to touch the helmet of his hair.

"Oh, right. Care to finish this tour and show me to the shower?" The laughter died immediately. "I mean…not sexually, of course. I just, I can take a shower by myself you know. It's just…I don't really know where it is so of course, I mean, well, you know what I mean, right? I really—"

This time, it was Abby to lean over to kiss Darren to silence him. "Babbling," she said. "The shower's this way."


End file.
